1. Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate generally to display technologies and more specifically to real-time depth-aware image enhancement systems and methods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Image enhancement processes may be utilized to improve the visual appearance and/or quality of monoscopic images or videos. Conventional image enhancement techniques perform their respective enhancement operations within the two-dimensional (2D) projective plane (e.g., the x-y plane) of the image. The monoscopic images or videos do not contain information describing a third dimension (depth), and the process of extracting depth information from the monoscopic images or videos is generally complex and time-consuming. As a result, conventional approaches do not take the depth information into consideration to carry out image enhancement operations.